Frist Love
by Nisa chan15
Summary: Maaf penulisannya masih berantakan saya masih baru belajar bikin FF jadi maklumi saja
1. Chapter 1

Halo saya pembuat FF yang masih amatir jadi maklumi saja kalau penulisannya hancur ya^^

Jadi saya membuat FF tentang Umi Sonoda male X Eli ayase,Uminya diganti menjadi Tatsumi ya^^ dan ada juga info tambahan honoka,nico,nozomi dan kotori hanya char sampingan YOSSHHH LANGSUNG KE CERITANYA!

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah ada seorang gadis bernama Eli Ayase dia seorang Ketua OSIS di SMA OTONOKIZAKA dan dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah tercintanya itu,saat perjalanan ke sekolah dia bertemu seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya pemuda itu bernama Tatsumi Sonoda,Eli pun menyapa Tatsumi "Tatsumi selamat pagi" Eli berkata sambil tesenyum Tatsumi pun membalas ucapan Eli dengan wajah yang tersenyum juga"pagi juga Eli''

Sesampai di sekolah mereka pun berpisah dan pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing ,Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi Tatsumi pun keluar untuk makan siang bersama kedua sahabatnya yaitu Honoka Kousaka dan Kotori Minami,sementara Eli makan siang bersama dua sahabatnya juga yaitu Nozomi Toujo dan Nico Yazawa,sesudah jam istirahat mereka pun kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba Hari Ini Grup Idol Sekolah mereka tidak melakukan latihan karena mereka juga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing kebetulan Eli dan Tatsumi ingin pergi ke tujuan yang sama yaitu Toko buku jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan bersama saat mereka berjalan bersama mereka tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh seorang anak yang berada di tengah jalan dan sementara itu ada mobil truk yang akan melintas dengan kecepatan yang tinggi Tatsumi pun dengan sigap menyelamatkan anak itu Eli pun kaget karena Tatsumi secara spontan pergi menyelamatkan anak itu untung mereka berdua selamat ibu dari anak itu segera berterima kasih kepada Tatsumi karena telah menyelamatkan anaknya Eli pun menghapiri Tatsumi dan mengatakan 'APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA TATSUMI'Eli mengatakannya dengan berteriak karena cemas dengan Tatsumi,Tatsumi pun menjawabnya'aku baik-baik saja Eli tidak usah Khawatir',tetapi Eli pun melihat ada luka di wajah Tatsumi,Eli pn mengatakan 'diam ditempatmu jangan bergerak' Eli pun menempelkan plester luka pada wajah tatsumi,wajah tatsumi pun memerah karna malu dia pun mengatakan'terima kasih Eli'sesaat dia merasakan ada yang aneh saat dia menatap Eli,Eli pun menjawabnya'Sama-sama'Eli pun melarang Tatsumi untuk pergi ke toko buku dan memutuskan untuk mengantar Tatsumi kerumahnya Tatsumi pun berkata 'Tidak aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu Eli aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pulang sendiri' Tatsumi pun dengan tatapan yang serius wajah Eli pun memerah dan merasakan hal aneh yang di rasakannya saat menatap Tatsumi Eli pun menjawabnya'B…b…baiklah kalau itu maumu' Tatsumi pun tersenyum kepada Eli begitu juga pun dengan Eli saat berjalan untuk mengantar Eli pulang Tatsumi mengatakan kepada Eli'Eli apa kau tidak punya rencana besok?'tanya Tatsumi,Eli menjawab'aku tidak punya rencana kok',Tatsumi mengatakan 'apa kau mau keluar bersamaku besok?,sebagai tanda terima kasih karna sudah mengobati lukaku'Tatsumi mengatakan dengan wajah yang merah Eli pun menjawab ajakan Tatsumi dengan wajah yang merah 'I…iya aku mau keluar bersamamu besok'

YAH….dah selesai FFnya untuk chapter selanjut nya masih dalam proses,makasih yang sudah membaca FF ini jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar untuk saya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi di fanfic amatiran yang ceritanya ngak seru seru amat,okey penjelasan tdk usah panjang lebar langsung ke FFnya

Keesokan harinya Eli bersiap-siap pergi ketempat janjian mereka berdua Eli melihat Tatsumi sudah sampai di sana lebih duluan Eli pun menyapanya"Pagi Tatsumi,maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu"Tatsumi pun menjawabnya"pagi juga Eli,aku belum lama sampai kok,oh iya apa kau mau pergi ke toko buku kita kan kemarin tdk sempat membeli bukunya"usul Tatsumi"ide bagus lagi pula aku juga mau membeli buku untuk Persiapan ujian nanti"Kata Eli mereka pun pergi ketempat toko buku itu sesampai di sana mereka membeli buku yang mereka inginkan setelah membeli buku mereka singgah di cafe mereka memesan makanan dan minumman di sana mereka berdua bercakap-cakap tentang persiapan untuk konser muse nanti ,tidak sengaja sewaktu Tatsumi selesai meminum kopinya Eli tertawa sampai air matanya keluar menetes Tatsumi pun bertanya"Eli kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"Eli pun menjawab"mou..kau ini tidak peka ya Tatsumi san~"Eli pun mengambil sapu tangan di tasnya dan mengelap krim yang ada di mulut Tatsumi dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka di foto oleh seorang pelayan dan mengatakan"SELAMAT!kalian mendapatkan hadiah sebagai pasangan yang teromantis"Eli dan Tatsumi pun kaget dan secara spontan mengatakan"HAH!PASANGAN TEROMANTIS?!"Pelayan itu pun menjawab dan memberikan sesuatu kepada mereka sebagai hadiahnya"iya kalian adalah pasangan teromantis,dan ini hadiah kalian jalan-jalan ke tempat bermain yang paling populer di jepang dan Tatsumi dan Eli pun melihat foto sewaktu Eli mengelap krim yang ada di bibir Tatsumi seketika wajah mereka merah padam melihat foto itu,mereka pun pergi ketempat bermain itu berdua sesampai disana mereka memainkan wahana di tempat bermain itu mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah hampir malam mereka pun pergi ketempat di mana festival kembang api di laksanakan sesampai di sana mereka melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang mesranya seketika suasana di antara mereka pun hening seketika dengan wajah merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka tiba-tiba kembang api pun meledak di angkasa tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau tangan mereka bertautan dengan sendirinya setelah festival itu selesai mereka baru sadar bahwa mereka dari tadi telah berpegangan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah akhirnya Tatsumi memberanikan dirinya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Eli,Tatsumi pun berkata "Eli tatap aku"Eli pun menatap Tatsumi"ada apa Tatsumi?","ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Eli hari ini sangat menyenangkan dan aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu Eli maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Tanya Tatsumi kepada Eli,Eli pun menjawabnya dengan air mata yang mengalir karna bahagia"Iya aku mau manjadi kekasihmu"mereka pun berpelukan sekarang mereka sudah resmi berpacaran Tatsumi pun mengantar Eli kerumahnya sesampai di depan rumah Eli Tatsumi pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Eli"Selamat malam Eli"Tatsumi pun mengecup pipi Eli,Eli pun membalas kecupan tersebut dengan kecupan di bibir Tatsumi sambil mengatakan"Selamat malam juga T-A-T-S-U-M-I~"Eli pun masuk kerumahnya dengan wajah yang merah,Tatsumi tidak percaya bahwa apa yang di lakukan Eli padanya Tatsumi pun pulang dengan suasana hati yang bahagia

TAMAT

Bagaimana mana menurut kalian tentang FF yang saya buat kirim komentar ya,oh iya saya masih berencana untuk membuat FF Love Live! Dan pasangan berikutnya adalah Maki Nishikino vrs male X Nico yazawa,yah….doakan saja mudah-mudahan FF yang akan saya buat lebih bagus dari ini.


End file.
